


Father/Daughter Bonding

by AssassinateMe



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Incest, Bondage, F/M, Gags, Identity Porn, Loss of Virginity, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, womb penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinateMe/pseuds/AssassinateMe
Summary: Arthur decides to rape Spoiler for being a nuisance not realizing she's his own daughter.
Relationships: Arthur Brown/Stephanie Brown
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	Father/Daughter Bonding

Stephanie wakes up dazed and confused and she blinks as she tries to pull her arms free. She realises she's stuck in a metal pillory. Her face is grabbed before she can do anything about it and something's shoved in her mouth. Stephanie realises quickly that it's a dildo and soon after that it's her dad of all people holding it… shoving it in her mouth. 

"Glad you finally are awake," he says. She jerks and tries to squirm free but she's stuck in place with nowhere to go and her dad holds her face tightly. He thrusts the dildo deeper into her mouth and she muffles out a noise to try to get him to stop but Arthur just grins. He pushes it further and further and drool drips down her mouth as she tries to push it out with her tongue with no success. She retches when it gets too deep but he doesn't care and forces it further in still with the palm of his hand until the tip is just barely in her throat. Tears well up in her eyes as she tries not to gag on it and he straps it to her head. 

"Perfect," Arthur says. He pats her wet cheek and she glares at him angrily. The dildo isn't deep enough to choke on and she can still breathe but it pushes her tongue down and makes it impossible to speak. Her dad caresses her stretched lips as he licks his own. 

"You've been a real pain in my side you know that? I think it's about time we do something about that," he says. It's clear he doesn't know who she is. Stephanie tries to swallow but the dildo makes it hurt and more drool runs down her chin. Once he unmasks her he'll realise and stop though right? Arthur smiles as he runs a thumb down her chin. 

"I love breaking little girls like you," he says. Her eyes widen. She squirms as he walks around out of her sight without taking her mask off. With her head and hands locked in place there's nothing she can do and she muffles out desperate sounds around the dildo trying to get his attention. He rubs her pussy through her suit and she squeaks. She's never been touched there by anyone else and she never wanted to be touched there by her dad. He squeezes her ass and then her thighs and he gets down on his knees to presses his nose into her pussy. She tries to kick but finds her ankles are shackled down and apart too. 

Arthur licks her through her suit and she squirms uselessly to get away. It feels weird and she doesn't want this. He cuts her suit open along the inside of her thigh and then the crotch and then he cuts her panties open revealing her cute virgin pussy. She's fingered herself before but nothing more than that. Stephanie moves her hips to deter him but he grabs her legs and forces her still while he licks her plump pussy lips. She whimpers around the dildo as her dad licks her clit and her slit with increasingly wet laps. She grows wet and blushes. 

"Look how tight you are. Must be a virgin. My lucky day," he says. He plucks her pussy open between his thumbs and she whimpers louder as he pushes his tongue inside. He pushes a finger in next and she jerks and tries to squeeze her legs closed but it doesn't help.

"Delicious. I love young pussy," he says. Stephanie blushes darker and he pushes another finger inside her and pushes them in deep until they prod her cervix. She's growing wetter even if she hates every moment of this and hates that she knows it's her dad's fingers and tongue inside her. She hates knowing he's a weird pervert who'd do this to someone else too. Arthur fingers her and she can't even clench her teeth thanks to the dildo in her throat. 

He pulls his fingers out and she relaxes and sighs through her nose. Stephanie squirms and tries to get her dad's attention again but it doesn't work. She can't even see him as he pulls out his thick cock and rubs it between her wet folds. She can't believe this is happening. Her dad's going to take her virginity and there's nothing she can do to stop him. It feels big. Surely it's not going to fit.

"Damn you're small. You're gonna take me all got it?" he says. Stephanie urgently shakes her head as he presses the tip of his cock against her slit. It's thick and she whimpers when he tries to shove it inside her but it's so big and she's so wet and tight that it slips off. There's no way she can fit that inside her. Arthur growls unhappily and lines his cock back up again this time grabbing her hips tightly and pushing even harder. Stephanie's uncomfortable groan as it starts to slip in and split her virgin pussy open is muffled by the dildo. 

Her father groans as he steals her virginity and forces his cock deeper inside her. She whimpers and squirms while trying not to gag on the dildo but he just shoves deeper into her tightness. She already feels too stuffed and too stretched to take anymore but Arthur just keeps forcing more inside her. It hurts and tears prick to her eyes even as her own slick runs down her thighs. 

"Already half in look at that," he says. Stephanie groans weakly. She can't take another half like that! Arthur reaches around to feel the bulge of his cock in her stomach and moans as he pushes further in. Drool drips off her chin and she drops her head with another whine. He starts fucking into her slowly and pushing deeper with each one until she feels him as deep as he can go. The blunt head of his hard fat cock pressing against her cervix uncomfortably. He fucks her faster and she whines as every thrust hits her womb roughly. 

"Oh is this your virgin little womb already? Let's _spoil_ that for you," Arthur says. Stephanie doesn't know what that means until he stops thrusting and starts trying to force his cock deeper inside her. She shakes her head adamantly but it doesn't stop him. His hard cock presses against her cervix painfully and she groans louder as he bruises her hips with his grip. 

"Come on! Take it!" he says. He slams into her suddenly and forces his cock into her womb. Stephanie sees white as she cums with even her deepest parts being violated by her father. She feels her mask come loose and shakes it off in hopes of getting his attention finally but he's obviously too focused on rearranging her womb with his fat cock. 

"That's it. Take me nice and deep. I'm gonna knock your little virgin pussy up," he groans. Stephanie gives up on trying to get away from him and just limps as he fucks her womb hard and fast. She can feel the bulge it makes in her lean stomach and how hard he is inside her. He cums directly into her womb and she whimpers pathetically as she feels it swell with her father's cum. She feels dirty inside and out. He keeps raping her after he's cum and stirring up the cum inside her to make sure she gets knocked up. He feels the cum bulge in her stomach and groans. 

"Being nice and fat with my kid will keep you out of my business for a long time now won't it?" he says. Arthur finally pulls out and Stephanie finally breathes in relief. "Now let's get that mask off you." He walks back around where she can see him but she can't look him in the face. 

"...Stephanie?" he says. Stephanie blushes angrily and drool still runs down her chin from the dildo stuffed down her throat. She can feel his cum inside her. 

"No… I… I didn't know… Stephanie I didn't know…" Arthur hurriedly takes the dildo out of her mouth finally and she spits in his face. 

"You're not my dad." 


End file.
